Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power conversion apparatus including a plurality of DC/DC converters connected in parallel with each other.
Related Art
JP-A-2003-164146 discloses this type of apparatus. This apparatus has a configuration in which a plurality of synchronous rectification type DC/DC converters are connected in parallel with each other.
In addition, JP-A-2013-90517 discloses an apparatus having a configuration in which a plurality of diode rectification type DC/DC converters are connected in parallel with each other. Compared to this, the apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2003-164146 can achieve higher conversion efficiency, though the circuit is complicated and manufacturing cost increases.
However, the above apparatus is provided with an additional circuit configuration to resolve problems such as a failure (breakage of switching elements) due to backflow of current at the secondary sides of the DC/DC converters.